La liste de ma vie
by speedymonkey
Summary: Bella Swan 22 ans, se lance pour défi d'accomplir les 100 choses de la liste qu'elle a écrite durant ses années lycées avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Et si la rencontre avec son idole Edward Cullen ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait ?


Et voici le prologue de la **Liste de ma vie** en espérant qu'il vous plaise. On attend vos impressions avec impatience.

Nathanaëlle & Léna

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Ailleurs n'est jamais loin quand on aime." Richard Bach<em>

23 décembre 2010

_Quartier de Midtown. Rockfeller center_

C'est avec la combinaison parfaite pour affronter le froid qui régnait dehors que je sortais de ma vieille Chevrolet en claquant la porte presque un peu trop fort.

A peine étais-je en contact avec l'air glacé que je portais mes mains autour de moi tentant de me réchauffer.

Quand j'arrivais près du bâtiment j'enfilais ma paire de Ray ban difficilement a cause de mes gants bien trop grandes pour mes doigts si fins. Le centre commercial était orné de guirlandes lumineuses et de sapin décorés et une horde de personnes se pressait à entrer et à sortir avec hâte du bâtiment . Aujourd'hui nous étions le 23 décembre 2010 et il était 22 heures.

En ce moment même j'étais en train de vénérer l'homme qui avait eu l'idée de laisser ouvert les centres commerciaux cette nuit. Pour les gens comme moi qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'acheter leurs cadeaux ou plutôt qui s'y étaient pris à la dernière minute , l'ouverture du centre commercial me permettait de faire mes dernières courses .En rentrant dans le magasin , j'empruntais un caddie et balançais sans vraiment y faire attention tous les articles dont j'avais besoin pour le dîner.

Je n'avais qu'une envie effectuer ces courses au plus vite pour pouvoir m'enfermer à double tour chez moi et ainsi être à l'abri de tous ces regards. Je me sentais observée, épiée et vous allez peut être penser que je suis parano mais je m'en fiche complètement.

J'étais loin d'être en train de m'imaginer que ces personnes s'arrêtaient pour me regarder moi Isabella Swann .

J'étais loin d'être en train de m'imaginer les messes basses et leurs chuchotements comme si il suffisait qu'ils baissent le son de leurs voix pour que je ne comprenne pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Il fallait le dire , j'étais d'humeur maussade , pas vraiment joyeuse à l'approche des fêtes. Je n'avais même pas envie de passer Noël avec mes amis , pour dire l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis. Mon esprit était trop embrumé par des pensées toutes aussi négatives les unes que les autres. Ma vie était en train de basculer et j'avais beau me creuser les méninges pour trouver des solutions à tout ces problèmes qui s'accumulaient. Il n'y en avaient pas.

J'arpentais les rayons en poussant le caddie pour atteindre les caisses. Je devais sortir au plus vite de ce magasin.

- « Maman maman , regarde c'est elle la fille du magasine. »

Je tournais la tête vers une enfant qui tirait la manche de manteau de sa mère. Elle m'avait visiblement reconnue et ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Je déposais mes articles sur le tapis roulant à une vitesse phénoménale , je priais à présent pour que là caissière se dépêche de me libérer afin que je rentre chez moi. Les Bips qui annonçaient que les articles s'enregistraient sur le ticket de caisse ne m'aidaient pas vraiment à me calmer.

- « 118 dollars et 50 cents s'il vous plait. » S'exclama la jeune femme à mon attention.

Je lui donnais deux billets de 100 et 20 dollars attendant qu'elle me rende ma monnaie. Et ce que j'avais redouté depuis le début se réalisait. Elle cessa tout mouvement pour me poser cette question habituelle.

- « Vous êtes Isabella Swann ? » Demanda t-elle avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. ?

Je supposais qu'elle faisait également partie de ses fans qui me jugeaient et me maudissaient. Je n'étais pas une star, non juste une femme devenue le bouc émissaire des tabloids , des torchons de la presse people. Et Angie et Jacob qui m'avaient dit que tout cela s'estomperait au fil des jours. _Tu parles oui !_ Etais-je réellement condamnée à vivre de cette manière jusqu'à la fin de mon existence ? Devais-je m'exiler pour ne plus être importuné ?

Je regrettais ma soudaine notoriété non désirée, mais si cela était le prix que je devais payer pour l'avoir côtoyé alors je préférais m'attirer toutes les foudres de ces personnes plutôt qu'il ne soit dérangé ou que sa carrière soit suspendue.

Je récupérais la monnaie d'un geste rapide avant de la glisser dans mon porte monnaie. C'est les mains chargés que je m'aventurais à l'extérieur où m'attendait une horde de photographes.

Comment ? Je ne préférais même pas y penser au fond de moi je le savais. J'affichais un masque d'impassibilité avant de tenter de faire un pas puis deux et je fus très vite encerclé par un groupe de paparazzis avide d'avoir la photo a 20000$. Ils étaient mes prédateurs et j'étais leur proie, prise au piège. Bien assez vite un groupe de curieux s'étaient mêlés à la foule et je ne pus bientôt plus bouger.

- « Oh mon Dieu c'est Isabella Swann. » Cria une jeune adolescente

- « Elle est aussi belle que sur cette photo avec lui. » Dit un de ses amis

- « Tu parles, regarde comme elle est maigre , ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. » Rétorqua l'autre

Nous ne sommes pas ensemble eus-je envie de leur hurler. Laissez moi passer , Laissez moi tranquille Bon sang pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces cauchemars qui vous causez des sueurs froides ? Je désirais avancer mais mes jambes ne répondaient plus , un étau invisible se serra autour de ma gorge et je du me forcer à respirer pour ne pas hoqueter.

Je connaissais ces symptômes par cœur , si je voulais éviter une crise d'hyperventilation, il fallait que je regagne ma voiture et que je disparaisse loin de la.

- « Isabella juste un autographe .

Un autographe ? J'étais loin d'être une star.

- « Juste une photo »

- « Isabella un instant s'il vous plaît. »

- « Isabella »

Les flashs m'aveuglaient , et les cliquetis des appareils photos faisaient bourdonner mes oreilles. J'eus presque envie de pleurer tant mes yeux me piquaient, mais l'espace d'un instant , je me ressaisissais.

Non ils n'allaient pas gagner cette bataille, parce que j'étais plus forte qu'eux. Non ils ne réussiraient pas à m'atteindre ni à me faire pleurer parce que Bon sang , J'étais , je suis et je resterais Bella Swann. La fille battante, avec le caractère de cochon que je tenais de mon père . Oui , j'étais Bella Swann la fille qui ne se laissait jamais abattre et qui reprenait, enfin qui essayait de reprendre le dessus.

Je me cachais le visage , à l'aide des sachets plastiques et éprise d'une force soudaine , je décidais de bousculer un a un les paparazzis pour gagner difficilement l'accès de ma Chevrolet.

Une fois à l'intérieur , je tournais la clé et le bruit du moteur fit écarter quelques hommes de ma voiture , les effrayants sûrement.

Je faisais attention à ne pas heurter la foule qui se trouvait autour de la Chevrolet puis appuyais sur l'accélérateur pour sortir de ceparking, lorsque je fus assez loin des flashs , je serrais mes mains autour du volant si fortement que les jointures de mes mains me firent douloureusement mal. Ce fut sur l'air de Clair de lune de Debussy qui émanait de la radio que je laissais doucement les larmes couler, les souvenirs plein la tête.

Et tant pis si je subissais les moqueries , si je me retrouvais à la une de chaque magazine. Je préférais être malheureuse et le laisser accomplir ses rêves plutôt que d'être un obstacle sur sa route déjà toute tracée.

_J'aurais déplacé des montagnes pour lui si j'en avais eu le pouvoir parce qu'Isabella Swann était et resterait décidément la fan numéro 1 D'edward Cullen._

* * *

><p>Une review ? Pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez .<p>

On vous embrasse et à très vite pour le premier chapitre.

_Nassou & Rpattzienne_


End file.
